Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to computerized systems and methods for providing video content to devices within a network environment, such as the Internet. More particularly, and without limitation, the present disclosure relates to systems and methods that generate augmented video content by merging elements of overlay content into underlying video content.
Background Information
Today, the popularity of online video delivery presents challenges and opportunities not present within traditional broadcast television or cable television environments. For example, in a traditional broadcast television environment, editors may add content to or superimpose content onto portions of a television program prior to broadcast without modifying the underlying broadcast. For example, an editor may superimpose video content relating to a subsequent news program onto the credits of television program without modifying an underlying content associated with the television program.
Although post-productions solution enable a developer to incorporate multimedia content into an existing program or content, these post-production solutions require the developer to manually modify the existing content to include the multimedia content. The time and computational resources required by these post-production solutions hinders the developer's ability to dynamically and adaptively modify a broadcast or program to include timely multimedia content that enhances a viewing experience of a user. Moreover, computerized solutions do not exist for augmenting or modifying online video content with multimedia or other additional content.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for improved systems and methods for efficiently generate augmented content and provide that augmented content to devices within a network environment, such as the Internet. There is also a need for such systems and methods that can be implemented in a computer-based environment.